terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
Group B
Group B Primary: Vyk, Brey, Rangus, Talin, Sapphire Guests: Bryn, Quak-gon, Peridot Session 1 Ship, Kraken Fight Kraken grabbed wood woad and ate it Scoria climbed atop and stabbed its gills Talin fired a cannon at the Kraken Arrived at Bellmont Siege Agatha was very interested in Rangus Steakosauruses ate the trim of Vyk’s banner Rangus and Talin explored Agatha’s hut, talked with cats Rangus and Talin stole shit, released all the cats Agatha caught the group and turned into a sea hag Brey threw yellow paint all over the sea hag Steakosauruses swarmed sea hag as she blew herself up Partied it up outside of the Siege as steak rained down Session 2 Discovered baby ogre in the forest, along with mimic Interrogated mimic Entered cave, fought mimics in stomach Brey spider-climbed on walls, saved the mother as acid rose Cave mouth closed, fought off multiple tongues Tooth in wall explodes, mimic had turned into a cannon and freed them Heroes enter sculpting contest, “Poo poo papa” by Vyk is the winner Session 3 Met Iados, who was currently distracted because Knockers had gone missing Went to the Hammergelph to drink, met a crucian who was part of the Thieves’ Guild who was waiting for a blue skinned recruit Followed the crucian into the forest and witnessed a secret meeting, Rangus intimidated him into giving the location of the guild Arrived at the museum, Talin learned about the Slorg New exhibit in the back, wyvern egg under heavy guard Vyk made the guard sad and walk away, and then made a distraction Took the egg, and Talin made an illusion copy Entered Thieves’ Guild through rolling ball maze lock Stole items from hall of treasures, fought off kobolds Rangus became disguised as blue recruit Met with leader of Thieves’ Guild who asked Rangus to steal the wyvern egg Rangus presented the egg, as they had already stolen it (omg), and Knockers hatched from it Talin mended the egg and returned it to the museum Slept at Vyk’s watchtower, Talin saw vision of beholder in dais Brey turned into a pseudodragon and made love to Knockers Yelled at by General Village Met up with Iados at the Hammergelph to reunite with Knockers Listened to a song from Iados about how Vyk is the son of Cthulhu Session 4 Faye chased after a man on a giant fly Fought Haraan's men in the bar Iados got a cow Rode minecarts Dropped bat dwarves into portable holes Vyk fell in river, then Rangus tried to tightrope Almost killed, then saved, then killed dwarf Forced Golbrek Hardskull into battle Session 5 Brey cast plant, trapped bat dwarves and nodestone John Cena entrance by Rangus in Apparatus of Kwalish Reattached the nodestone Hardskull shot cannon, blew himself up Offended Wurbin the wizard Uncovered the shroom scam between Ovina and Vondal Got reward from King Bowen Met Sibley the farmer at land shark nest, collected and sold fertilizer Camped, went to Dol Hazzel - Faye chased the fly Sold fertilizer Went to zoo, watched Kordekain show, bout to get fucked Session 6 Met two mysterious strangers, Bryn and Quak-gone, who stayed behind after the show Kordekain returned, attacked players Vyk successfully summoned Baby Cthulhu Talin summoned giant vines to hold Kordekain in place Kordekain nearly swallowed Kayden, and then spit him back out Kordekain asked them to help find the escaped creatures Followed two wet trails. The first was a janitor. The second was the Gelatinous Cube. Cube swallowed Faye, but was defeated Found the Baby Kraken in the pool, chased it around a bit Session 7 Brey turned into an imp to go investigate the smoke, found canister Bryn helps whoever pulls the rope, for extra pull! Baby bulettes love Vyk Rangus sang a song about Davrosian the 8th and the pacifist terrasque. Took teeth from the terrasque skull, then used bulettes to dig the entire thing out Started a parade through the city with bulettes and skull Led bulettes back into captivity - the mother eyed the players angrily Negotiated with Kordekain to get money for the skull - Kordekain threatened Rangus by putting him in his mouth Boarded Captain Capuchin's new ship, sailed around the battle, and let the puppies die Session 8 Rangus attempted to find lock picks but was creeped out by Shady Dealer Broke into the hut Shady Dealer (Wade) entered and creeped everyone out Found box with Water Elemental - Vyk tried to drink it Found Davrosian War Puzzle and opened a portal to the secret entrance of Betaran Energy Group Solved the mirror and chess puzzles Rangus set off a fireball, nearly killing everyone Found a half orc tied to a chair and saw the vision of the brainwashing room Found the Revelator in the throne room Discovered the entrance to The Empyrean Sent Talin in, and then immediately killed her by removing the fabric tube All entered The Empyrean Category:Groups